


Missing You

by jay_hope_w



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Major character death - Freeform, No Fandom - Freeform, One-Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, first fic, little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_hope_w/pseuds/jay_hope_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley Thomas and her mother, Karen, are adventurers. And they are currently on an adventure to the top of the Empire State Building. All is well, mother and daughter are just enjoying each other's company, until everything turns for the worst. A day that was supposed to be full of laughter, smiles, and just each other, is instead full of horrible memories that are brought up and forcefully demand to be remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story I thought of and wrote a while back. I just finished editing it and decided to post it here. Please let me know what you think :)

“Wow, it’s high,” Riley squeaked out, her voice wavering as she edged towards the rail. Her mother followed a step behind her, marveling at the beauty that was Manhattan. Of all her years in New York, Karen Thomas had never been to the Empire State Building. So, she decided to take her little angel with her on an adventure, to the top of the Empire State Building. Her brave angel, it would seem, seeing how Riley was afraid of heights.

 

Riley reluctantly leaned against the cold, restricting railings, keeping her small frame away from the taunting height. She viciously pulled back, snuggling in to her mother's comforting arms. She snatched onto her sleek, black leather jacket, her small hands tightly gripping the smooth material, and her knuckles rapidly turning white from the intense grip. She still had that horrible taste of those revolting crackers her mother got her! She had desperately gulped down her mother’s scolding coffee, mistaking it for warm hot chocolate. 

 

“Hot! Hot!” She jumped from her plastic chair, and sprinted to the nearest bathroom, frantically hurrying to the sink, and quite comically sticking her tongue under the tap to cool it off. Once the scorching liquid left her mouth, and the cool water soothed her burnt tongue, she sighed in relief and slumped from the awkward position she had been in to reach the tap.

 

She glanced in the tattered mirror to see her amused mother leisurely walk in, quietly chuckling to herself. Riley scrunched up her face in a pout, and proceeded to stick her tongue out. This had her mother full out laughing at her adorable little girl, which resulted in Riley bursting into giggles as well. They strolled out of the bathroom, hand in hand, and slowly swinging their arms.

 

After their brief detour, they then continued to the top of the Empire State Building, the location of their daily adventure. The very large height they are currently at is what caused the fear to erupt in Riley’s stomach and urge her child instincts to cling to her mother. Her mother simply smiled reassuringly at her daughter, her blue eyes revealing the usual fondness expressed in her baby’s presence. 

 

After a few more frightening minutes atop the impressive building, mother and daughter slowly made their way to the elevator and make the slow descent to the ground once more. During the whole trip down, all they could talk about was silly jokes, completely absorbed in one another’s company. Because it isn't a normal occurrence, it was hard to tell the unusually strong bond between the two, but that’s all one another had. Riley’s father died three years prior serving in Afghanistan, and her mother can’t fathom the idea of having another lover, meaning no siblings for young Riley. Riley was everything to her mother, and her mother was everything to Riley.

 

They eventually reached ground level again, and stepped out of the elevator to be greeted with the loud sound of the crowds. People were amicably chatting amongst one another, children were laughing, or crying, or running around joyously in the large foyer. Due to the large crowd, they didn't notice the large group of tourists rapidly approaching them. Not wanting to miss their tour bus, they forcefully parted mother and daughter, their hands ripping apart, and dragging Riley’s shocked body along, and stealing her away from her panicking mother. 

 

~~~

 

It took all of Karen’s willpower not to collapse on the ground and cry for an eternity. All she could do was stand and let the tears flow down her pale, porcelain white cheeks, and stare painfully at her husband’s tombstone. She had left Riley at her mother’s house for the afternoon, because all Karen needed right now, was to see her husband, and let all the pent up sadness and grief finally release. It has been 5 months since the funeral, and the large gap in her chest that had been painfully ripped out was still as gaping as the day she received the news. 

 

It had been like any other day, Riley had just come home from school, her whole body drenched since it had been pouring buckets outside. It wasn't a surprise really, winter had just fled, promising the torrential downpour associated with springtime. Riley was upstairs, changing into her warm pajamas, and drying her hair when there was the knock at the door. Karen stood up to answer the door, grabbed her wallet on the way, expecting it to be the pizza delivery guy with their delicious pie. But instead of a scrawny teenager, it was a tall man, with scars littering the little bit of exposed skin visible, and a grim expression set upon his dark features. In that moment, Karen’s heart stopped, her mind blanked and her eyes widened, because seeing this man, her husband’s best friend, meant only one thing. And it was too much handle.

 

Immediately, pain, sadness, utter despair, flooded her body, ran down her spine, and reached the top of her head, all the way down to her toes. Her mind was filled of grief-stricken thoughts and gory images of her dead husband. And worst of all, her heart felt as if Death himself reached into her chest and ripped it out, leaving nothing but a gaping hole to remember him by. It was the worst pain imaginable and Karen had to live with it for the rest of her days.

 

After some much needed time, the pain would ease into something bearable, and the hole could lessen slightly, but only because of one little girl. One little girl with the biggest heart in all the world. One little girl that was the only thing Karen would ever need, and the only thing she really had left, but it was more than enough. One little girl named Riley Thomas.

 

~~~

 

How could one amazing day, full of adventure, giggles and love, turn into a horrible nightmare, in a mere 30 minutes? One second, she was contentedly gripping her mother’s hand, the next she was surrounded by unfamiliar and intimidating strangers that refused to let any opportunity of escape to arise. Riley was helplessly trapped in the tight circle of tourists flooding the foyer, and quickly heading for the door. As soon as everyone had successfully crossed the threshold, they finally separated enough for Riley to slip through, remarkably still unnoticed. For a brief second, Riley congratulated herself on her stealth, and sneaking skill, before remembering her mother was not there still. She looked around frantically before realizing she was outside and her mother was nowhere to be found.

 

The cold, whipping wind made a clearly opposite comparison to her mother's sweet, warm arms being comfortably wrapped around her petite body. Instead, her body instantly froze, like a bucket of icy water was dumped over her head. The weather had drastically worsened since their visit to the top, because now grey, ominous storm clouds loomed in the sky, and cast a shadow over New York. Riley looked down, and realized her pathetic attire was most definitely not meant for rain and the cold. 

 

Quite unfortunately, her little, silver ballet flats were devastatingly ruined and wet, caused by the unnoticed dents in the bumpy sidewalk. Her brand new, puffy purple tutu was sagging and dripping slightly from the now pouring rain. And worst of all, she only wore a pink t-shirt and was lacking a jacket altogether, leaving poor little Riley shivering and whimpering. She wrapped her arms around her slender frame, and looked around once more for any signs of help. The crowd that fiercely pulled her out into this dreadful weather, changed their mind quite rapidly and hurried inside. She was left alone outside, drenched in the rain, the cold droplets piercing her pale skin.

 

"Momma?" she yelled, desperately trying to find her mother. How could she have been unwillingly dragged so far from her mom?   
If Riley’s brain had been less foggy, she probably could have found her way through the large building and found her mother, but unfortunately, the rain was reminding her of a day 3 years ago that she thought her brain had locked away. It was the most painful memory she could muster, not just because she lost her father (because that was a major part), but also because she remembered her mother’s pain, her mother’s excruciating pain, and how she could do nothing about it. At least, at the time. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get her mother to get out of bed, or laugh, or even smile, and it broke Riley’s heart over and over again every day that passed. And now, Riley knew that her dear mother would be fretting and worried, and no traces of a smile would be able to find its way to her face. 

 

Unwanted rain, free-fell down her back as she slowly slumped inside, carefully watching where she walked. Suddenly, her clumsy feet caught on an unnoticed rock, and she unexpectedly tumbled down to the soaked ground. She instinctively reached her small hands out to break the fall. Pain burned its way up her arm and left an unbearable, blazing flame scorching her forearm. An ear-splitting scream was provoked to claw out of her mouth. As she tried to haul herself up, a new spark burst in her injured arm, quickly shooting the unwanted cry to leave her parched throat. About a dozen people came bursting through the high doors of the Empire State Building, startling Riley and causing her to blanch in fear. She finally managed to get up and balance her unsteady legs in time to clumsily sprint from the scene, leaving tiny droplets of blood to stain the ground. 

 

While she was softly jogging, she was also carefully cradling her arm. She didn't know where she was going, except away from the tall people back there, frantically hurrying towards her.

 

Eventually, she slowed to a walk and was aimlessly roaming the near empty streets of Manhattan. Frightening images rapidly flashed in her eyelids as she slowly blinked. The Empire State Building darkly loomed over her, sinister lightning crackling across the darkened sky. Tall people in classy business suits roughly pushed her everywhere, unbalancing her already unsteady body, and tripping her so she fell down to the curb.

 

She was unaware of someone walking the opposite direction of her, and painfully bumped into the tall man now strangely gazing down at her with shocked, green eyes, as she was sprawled helplessly on the ground. He grabbed her arms gently, but still jostled the now suspected broken arm, and she winced and screeched loudly. The man with the soaked blond hair and mesmerizing jade eyes bent down and examined her closely. She struggled as he looked at her now swelling, red arm, with rivers of blood spilling down.

 

"Sweetie, are you alright?" he questioned as fresh tears welled in her red, puffy eyes. Who was this guy? Did she know him? Why was he helping her? 

 

Riley shook her head vigorously, making her get dizzy and start to sway. He gently caught her in time and softly picked her up. Riley all the while, was struggling to win the battle against unconsciousness. The black waters below were taunting, were reaching up, and trying to drag her under. She struggled, trying to fly high above the dangerous sea, but was slowly losing the battle. When the man put her in his sleek, black Lexus, he hurriedly started to interrogate her, but she was already wrapped in the dark shadows her drooping eyes were creating, slowly closing her eyes and gradually succumbing to the growing fatigue.

 

~~~

 

As her little girl's eyes fluttered open, slowly revealing her beautiful teal irises, Karen jumped up and sprinted from the waiting seat she was planted in to grab her cold, small hand. The woman stroked her blond, soft curls and cupped her cheek.

 

"Shh, baby it's alright, I'm here," she whispered, as tears spilled down her pale face.

 

The little girl jumped at her mother from her hospital bed, out from under her fleece, baby blue blanket. The woman held her tight to her as she embraced her daughter and let soft tears casually drip on her spotted hospital gown. Her poor baby is back home, and in her arms, where she belongs.

 

She was overly relieved when she received the call on her pink cell phone that she was desperately hoping would come. A doctor going home had bumped into her little Riley bear, and took her to the hospital when he realized that her arm was broken.

 

Apparently, a broken piece of glass cut a jagged line down Riley's arm, and 12 stitches were needed to seal the wound. She would need a cast going halfway up her arm, for about 8 weeks. She told Dr. Lavardi, she wanted it purple, to match her new skirt. Karen softly chuckled at her comment, but soon returned to her despair.

 

After a couple days in hospital, Riley was deemed okay to leave, and finally go home. Karen was ecstatic to finally take her little angel home, and try to restore some peace to their lives. The incident wasn't life-threatening, but was terrifying all the same. Now they were driving home, Riley softly humming to herself, and softly playing with her new stuffed bunny. Dr. Lavardi, or Richard as he insisted, had given it to Riley. She had beamed up at him and thanked him repeatedly while hugging him. Karen smiled at the memory, for some reason completely fond of Richard and Riley’s relationship. Riley had always been slightly frightened by strangers, but she had immediately adored Richard. And Karen was very relieved by that. Riley didn't have a lot of friends, barely any at all, and Richard could now be considered her best friend. It warmed Karen’s heart at the thought.

 

At least something good had come of this accident. Her baby was scarred to remember this event that was entirely her fault. But she had to forcefully push that thought away, concentrating on driving was more important. 

 

“Momma, do you think daddy would have liked Richie?” The question had completely caught Karen off guard. She blinked and her eyes stopped paying attention to the road before she looked at Riley in the rear-view mirror and softly replied.

 

“I think daddy would have loved Richie.” She smiled softly, and kept her gaze on Riley, struck by how much she resembled her late husband in that second. Their eyes were exactly the same, and even though her hair was a golden blond instead of raven black, the grin was exactly the same, and was currently being flashed brilliantly back at Karen. It distracted her, and her gaze lingered too long, for when she looked back at the road, she barely saw the drunk driver swerving into her lane, before the impact hit. 

 

It was if time slowed down. All Karen could do was turn and see that Riley was okay before she was violently jerked sideways and killed instantly. In the last seconds of consciousness, she gazed upon her beautiful angel and watched the horror dawn on her face, the wide eyes that shut tightly, and ear splitting scream piercing the silence, before she herself closed her eyes and embraced her death. She didn't want to leave Riley on her own in this horrible world, but knew she would be looked after. She knew Richard would look after her and care for her as if she was his own. 

 

And with that thought, she gladly left the world, and joined her beloved, for she was finally able to follow him to the place he had left.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find/found any mistakes, please let me know! 
> 
> I might add some more later on, but for now, I think this is a suitable ending. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
